


Somewhere I Belong

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [22]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Die Dagor-nuin-Giliath mag gewonnen, Maedhros vom Thangorodrim befreit sein, doch Wunden wurden geschlagen, tiefer als alles, was die Noldor erlebt hatten. Während Maedhros noch immer unter den körperlichen und seelischen Schmerzen nach dem Verlust seiner Hand leidet, sucht er Trost bei seinem Freund Fingon. [Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park]





	Somewhere I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

Findecáno lag schlaflos in seinem Bett und warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er konnte nicht schlafen, wie schon so oft seit Wochen: seit er Maitimo vom Thangorodrim hatte befreien können. Ihn ließen die Bilder der jüngst vergangenen Ereignisse nicht los. Schließlich gab er auf und starrte mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen zur Decke auf. Rebellion, Mord, Kälte, Leid, Folter … All das in viel zu kurzer Zeit und so plötzlich. Er hatte es noch immer nicht verarbeiten können. Würde er es jemals können?

Noch war da nichts als Leere und das Unverständnis über seine Taten. Alqualonde. Was hatte er nur getan? Sprachlosigkeit. Mit etwas anderem konnte er darauf nicht reagieren, zu unfassbar war es gewesen. Feanáro hatte zu den Waffen gerufen, er war ihm gefolgt ohne zu fragen, was er da eigentlich tat. Wie nur, wie? Er war verwirrt gewesen, so verwirrt, und war es noch immer.

Und es gab nur eine Person, die ihn verstand.

Er stand auf, zog sich einen leichten Umhang über und verließ sein kleines Haus, das er bewohnte, solange noch keine festen Siedlungen errichtet waren. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er jedoch auf der Veranda seines Hauses einen großen rothaarigen Elben vor.

„Maitimo, was machst du hier?“, fragte er seinen Vetter und besten Freund.

„Ebenso könnte ich dich fragen, warum du mitten in der Nacht dein Haus verlässt“, erwiderte Maitimo. Er hielt sich den rechten Arm, der in einem mit blutigen Binden umwickelten Stumpf endete. Seine Mine zeugte davon, dass er starke Schmerzen zurückhielt. Sofort war Findecáno alarmiert.

„Ist es schlimmer geworden? Soll ich einen Heiler suchen?“, fragte er eilig und schob seinen Freund in die Tür. Maitimo ließ es geschehen, er hatte ohnehin zu Findecáno gewollt.

„Nein, es geht schon“, wiegelte er ab. „Auch wenn ich mich über neue Binden freuen würde, ich habe bei mir keine sauberen finden können und meine Brüder wollte ich nun auch nicht unbedingt wecken.“

Findecáno eilte sofort los und wühlte sich durch diverse Kisten und Schränke, bis er das Gewünschte gefunden hatte. Maitimo folgte ihm langsamer. Noldofinwes Sohn entzündete eine Kerze; eigentlich würde ihm das Licht von Mond und Sternen reichen, doch im Licht einer Kerze sah er doch besser, was er da tat, zumal es sich hier um keine kleine Verletzung handelte. Und um eine, die er selbst verursacht hatte …

Bedauern befiel ihn, wie immer, wenn er daran dachte, wie er seinen Freund hatte befreien müssen, welches Opfer er ihm abverlangt hatte. Er hatte ihm die Hand abschlagen müssen.

„Findecáno“, riss ihn Maitimo sanft auf seinen Gedanken.

Er schreckte auf. „Verzeih, ich muss nur immer wieder daran denken …“

„Und du empfindest Schuld, die du nicht hast.“ Es war keine Frage.

„Es ist meine Schuld.“

„Welche Schuld, _meldonya_?“ Mittlerweile hatte sich Maitimo auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und Findecáno sich vor ihn gekniet, um die Verbände zu wechseln.

„Alles“, sagte er. „Ich habe an allem Schuld. Ich kann wohl kaum meine Hände in Unschuld waschen, wo an ihnen doch das Blut anderer Elben klebt und ich dir das hier angetan habe.“

Maitimo schnaubte. „Was willst du mir angetan haben? Dass du mir das Leben rettetest? _Anmára meldonya_ , erzähl doch keinen Unsinn! Wenn die Schuld hier einen trifft, dann mich, denn ich schwor einen Eid, den man niemals brechen kann und darf, einen Eid über den Tod hinaus. Ich hielt meinen Vater nicht auf, ich ließ zu, dass du in solch eine Gefahr gerietest. Nein, ich müsste dich um Verzeihung bitten, nicht du mich, nun, wo du mir auch noch das Leben schenktest. Es war mein Fehler, dich anzuflehen, es mir zu nehmen.“

Vorsichtig löste Findecáno die Binden von der Wunde, bis sie an der Luft lag. Es sah schlimm aus und war es auch, doch zumindest war es nicht schlimmer geworden und fing allmählich an zu heilen. Findecáno holte eine Schüssel mit frischem Wasser sowie saubere Tücher und begann, die Wunde zu waschen, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, seinem Freund keine unnötigen Schmerzen zu bereiten. Er schwieg bei seiner Arbeit, denn ihm fiel nicht ein, was er hätte sagen sollen. Sie beide wateten schon förmlich in Schuld und Schande, es ließ sich nicht abstreiten oder klein reden.

„Geschlagen, wertlos und allein“, murmelte Maitimo leise und für sich selbst. „Und die Schuld ist mein, am Ende meine allein …“

Findecáno fühlte tiefes Bedauern, denn auch hier hatte sein Freund Recht. Er wünschte nur, es wäre nicht so. Könnte er doch nur alles rückgängig machen. Maitimo hatte es nicht verdient.

„Es trägt sich schwer an dieser Last“, sagte Maitimo, nun zu Findecáno, denn er war nicht gekommen, um sich seine Wunde versorgen zu lassen, da hätte er auch Alacenandur, seinen Diener, fragen können, der ohnehin sein Wochen nahezu Rund um die Uhr im Dienst war. Er hatte das seltene Bedürfnis zu reden. Findecáno war froh darüber, würde es seinem Freund doch gut tun.

„Alles ist so leer in mir“, seufzte Maitimo. „Ich weiß nicht, was richtig ist, was falsch. Alles scheint verkehrt und nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Wäre doch nur Vater hier, er wüsste, was zu tun ist. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, doch zumindest hätte ich dann jemanden, an den ich mich halten kann. Ich habe alles falsch gemacht …“

Auf einmal wirkte Maitimo wie ein kleines verletzliches Kind, und das war definitiv etwas, was so nicht sein sollte. Findecáno war vom Mitleid gepackt, als er seinen Freund so sah, und er ergriff dessen Hand. Maitimo sah dankend zu ihm, hatte er doch bis jetzt ins Nichts gestarrt.

„Aber du versuchst doch, es wieder gut zu machen“, hielt Findecáno dagegen. „Du hast Fehler gemacht, das machen wir alle, und Fehler kann man berichtigen. Jeden einzelnen. Die Zeit hat schon immer alle Wunden geheilt.“

„Das denkst du?“, fragte Maitimo verwundert. „Denkst du, wir können jemals den Fehler rückgängig machen, Aman den Rücken zugekehrt zu haben? Doch in einem Punkt irrst du gewiss: Wie kann ich meinen Eid zurücknehmen? Das ist unmöglich.

Ich möchte heilen, nicht die körperlichen Wunden, so doch die seelischen, die so viel tiefer gehen als nur der Verlust einer Hand. Ich will all diese Pein loslassen, die ich nun schon so lange fühle. Ich will mich wieder real fühlen, nicht diese Falschheit, zu der alles verkommen ist. Und einen Platz, zu dem ich gehöre. Denn dieser ist es nicht. Sag mit, Findecáno: Warum sind wir hier? Ich weiß es nicht mehr, und das, was ich weiß, ergibt keinen Sinn.“

Findecáno zog sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich neben Maitimo. „Wir sind hier, um Krieg zu führen gegen einen Gott“, nannte er die Tatsache. „Ja, wo ist darin der Sinn?“ Denn auch er wusste ihn nicht. „Wir haben uns selbst entwurzelt für einen Krieg gegen eine Macht, die so übermächtig ist. Selbst die Valar haben ihn nicht für immer binden können. Es ist doch eigentlich erstaunlich, dass wir noch nicht gefallen sind, wo wir doch schon jetzt straucheln. Wenn ich umher sehe, frage ich mich, wie es dazu hatte kommen können. Unsere Familien sind zerstritten, unser Volk heimatlos und ohne Wurzeln; wir nahmen sie ihm. Das ist nicht das, was wir uns vorstellten, nicht wahr?“

„Nein, definitiv nicht“, stimmte Maitimo zu. „Was uns Vater nicht alles versprochen hatte! Traumhafte Welten, grenzenlose Freiheit und Macht, Ruhm, Sieg, Glorie. Einen Sieg haben wir errungen, doch um welchen Preis? Denn schon jetzt unterschätzen wir die Stärke des Feindes. Ja, wir strauchelten gewaltig, und es ist ein Wunder, dass wir noch stehen.

Wir sind wie Kinder, die gerade erst anfangen zu lernen. Wir sind keine Waffenschmiede, oder zumindest nicht von Beginn an, wir fingen erst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit damit an. Kriege zu führen haben wir auch noch nicht gelernt; dass wir die Dagor-nuin-Giliath gewannen, ist allein den unvorbereiteten Orks zu verdanken. Wir haben noch viel zu lernen, doch wünschte ich, es wäre nicht das.

Und ich … Ich werde wohl nie wieder etwas anderes spüren können als Schmerz und Pein. Denn Dunkles kommt auf uns zu, und Dunkelheit erwartet mich. Ich werde nie wieder derselbe sein, wenn ich nicht hiervon loslasse und zurück zu mir selbst finde. Und das ist unmöglich.

Wäre ich nur an dem Ort, wo ich hingehöre. Dieser ist es nicht.“

„Da wünschen wir uns alle hin“, sagte Findecáno. „Doch ja, wir können nicht zurück, jetzt noch nicht. Vielleicht niemals. Also müssen wir das Beste daraus machen. Dein Vater hatte Recht: Hier haben wir ein ganzes Land für uns, nahezu leer und unbewohnt. Wir können von vorn anfangen, uns beweisen und ganz Arda zeigen, dass wir Noldor sind, ein Volk von stolzen Kämpfern, das niemals aufgibt. Vielleicht liegt gerade hierin der Sinn unseres Seins: eine Prüfung unseres Willens und unserer Stärke. Und wir wären keine Noldor, würden wir das ablehnen. Tun wir das? Niemals!

Ja, wir gehören hier nicht hin. Doch nun sind wir hier und wir werden das Beste daraus machen!“

Tatsächlich hatte es Findecáno damit geschafft, Maitimo ein Lächeln auf das viel zu ernste Gesicht zu zaubern. „Ja, wir sind Noldor, stolz und stark. Niemals weichen wir zurück, niemand zwingt uns in die Knie!“ Er erhob sich. „Und wenn es das letzte ist, was wir tun: Was uns gestohlen wurde, wird wieder unser sein.“

**Author's Note:**

> Alacenandur ist der eigentliche Quenya-Name meines OC Rethtulu, den man aus vielen anderen FFs kennt.  
> \------------------------------------  
> anmára meldonya - ' bester Freund-mein'; mein bester Freund; Quenya


End file.
